


Home is Where the Heart is

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han finds his peace of mind in the kisses of his love. Truly, there is no home like protective arms of your other.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Home is Where the Heart is

Jumin felt as if he was in heaven. He shivered and closed his eyes in blissful content. There was absolutely  _ nothing _ getting him out of bed now. 

Just below him laid the loveliest woman he’d ever met. She ran her fingers through his hair, mindlessly playing with it. The heavenly touch that was her fingers dancing against his scalp mixed in with her feather light kisses made Jumin melt. 

He couldn’t help but lay against her, his one leg between her own. His arms were wrapped around her, forming the perfect nest. His fingers rubbed against her skin softly as she kissed him with a passion he’d never felt before. 

Truly, no one could love him this much ever again. In her kisses Jumin felt a love unlike any other. They were the best kisses he’d ever felt; not that he shared many before her, but he was most sure that her kisses were the finest of all. 

Never again would he touch the lips of another woman, he self proclaimed. She gave him the daringly hot tease that drove him wild in the mind, as well as the gentleness and tenderness that calmed his worried mind. Oh, the things a loving, attentive touch could do to you. 

Jumin could unravel beneath her very fingertips. She was the only key that could open the rusty door that was his heart. 

He felt like butter on a hot pan with her. She melted his every worry away and eased his heavy heart with just a simple act of reassurance. 

She gave him love more than sparingly. He fell into her arms every passing night and kissed her velvet lips a thousand times. She welcomed him and returned every kiss and touch effortlessly. 

It was no job to love each other. It was easy to have thumping hearts and soft kisses and sweet words. What was hard was marriage. Their lives blending into one was no easy task, but the pressures of the day fell away when the duvet was opened and they fell into each other’s arms. 

“Jumin,” said the young woman, her lips breaking into a smile. “I think your phone is ringing.”

Jumin didn’t care. He returned her smile just as happily and brought a hand up to clasp hers. Their fingers instantly closed around each other. “It’ll be okay,” he said as the phone silenced. 

He lowered his head once more to kiss her when the ringing started up again. He groaned and lifted up. She stifled a laugh as he leaned over towards the nightstand and angrily declined the call. On a second thought, Jumin shut the phone off roughly.

“Jumin!” she mockingly scolded. “It could’ve been important.” 

“Whatever it is,” he said, returning to her. “It can wait.” Jumin brushed his lips against hers. 

Precious were the moments they had together. Jumin wanted to cherish them to the fullest. 

Once in bed, business was over. Whatever it was, whoever it may have been would simply have to wait. Jumin Han was simply not going to interrupt their time-no matter what the repercussions were later. With busy days often leading into the evenings, Jumin feared he’d lose his connection with the young woman. He did everything he needed to do for his company; he deserved a rest too. He would never be selfish enough to let the company wither away, but sometimes he, too, needed to push those busy thoughts away and focus on something else...

Here in the penthouse he could shut the door, leaving the world behind, and find peace within his love’s company. Jumin found his home within the young woman’s presence. There, lost in her lips, wrapped up in her touch, he could let the worries of the day wither away and find happiness like no other. 

Love was truly incredible.

  
  



End file.
